Our Personal Savior
by meggcullen
Summary: The cullens and Hales need some serious rescuing. Eneter Bella swan. She help the gang overcome their problems. However Bella has a secret of her own. What secret is she hidding and can Bella help them while dealing with her pain?AllHuman regular parrings
1. Preferance

Edward!Edward! Wake up!!!. Great! It was a saterday an all I wanted to do was sleep in. Of course when Alice asked me to give her a key to my house and gave me the puppy dog eyes and started begging there was no way that I could refuse her.

WHAT!!!! I screamed. Alice looked at me and frowned. "Edward its 1:29 in the afternoon sorry to wake you up but its time to start your day AND you have vistors"

"Alice who did you invite over to my house Without my permission?" I was beyind mad at this point. How can someone so tiney be so ANNOYING!!

"oh calm down Edward its only me ,jasper, rose emment and Cynthia"

"ok FINE I'll get up but let me take a shower before I greet everyone Okay?" Im pretty sure I did not look good. I had not taken a shower in a couple of weeks ley alone left the bed. I didn't want to startle anyone and have them all worrying about me. I have already been through that and I am not about to go back.

"Alice why did you invite everyone over?" It was a little strange that the whole group was here. Alice usualy comes over once a day to check up but the others come once a weekbut she come a lone. The other come whenever they are free which is usually once a week. They try to be subtle about it but I can tell that they are worried about me. The thing is I know I need to move on but I am not ready. It has only been a month plus I have my dad and my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carslie to take care of me so I am not alone.

"Well..um..Edward Cythia really wants to hear the whole story about..well you know and you're the one who can tell it the best and everyone eles can add their side of they story when they need to".

Suddenly all the blood ruched down from my face and I felt very cold. The pain in my heart ached whenever I thought about her or when I talked about her. When I selpt I dreamt of her and the world was a whole lot simpler. We were together and living our lives to the fullest extent. Dreaming was so much easier than dealing with the live I was actually living.

"Edward" Alice put a comforting hand on my shoulder "its going to be hard but we all need to feel the pain and deal with it together. This isn't going to be easy on any of us. We all loved her. She changed all of our lives."

I sighed knowing she was right. I would be easier to open up and let everyone else feel the pain with me."Fine Alice let me just clean up and I will be out in a few minutes".

"alright Edward" and with that she left closing the door behind her.

I walked into the bathroom turmed on the shower to the hottest it could go,stripped and let the warmth take over. I though about everythin that has happened in the past year. I was about to start my senior year. I was dreading starting it without her. She promised me she would try to be there but there was only so much trying you could do. I didn't want to deal with the stars of sympathy that I would get. I had to deal with them everyday. Thoose stars made everything seem real. I knew she was never coming back. I turned off the water put on fresh cloths and walked out of my bedroom door and walked to the livingroom.

There rose Emmett and their three yeard old daughter Cnthyia were on the coach. Rose was beautifull. She had long blond hair long legs that me her a strong 6"4 height and had curves in all the right places. Rose was nolonger as she had since last . She had no more bags under her eyes. She was dressed nice and showered. Her ,ong hair was neatly commed. Somehow SHE managed to get Rose to open up to her when none of us could. Not even Emmet, her serious boyfriend.

Emmett my cousin who is a year older than me was huge. A whole 6'5 and 290 pouns or pure musclethat made him look intiminationg but he is a true teddy bear at heart. He had black hair was curly with big blue eyes that matched roses and Cynthia's.

Cnthyia was very tall for a three year old. She had long brown hair with huge baby blue eves. They were a beautiful family.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat together. Alice was Emmet's younger sister and my other cousin. She was short, pixi like with short back hair which she spiked. Jasper was Rosiles twin.

It was hard to believe these two were finally together. They both had their big share of problems but because of HER they were together. Just like why rose Cynthia and Emmett were happy. And because of her it was why all of our eyes were filled with sadness.

I sat down in the seat and sighed

"Hello everyone" I greeted.

"Hello" they all said back

"Uncle Edward will you tell me the story. I miss her" Cynthia asked her big blue eyes pleading me

"yes I will tell you" I whispered

"We are all here for you Edward" Alice said and everyone else nodded in agreement to her.

I took a deep breath closed my eyes. In my mind I could see myself walking down the hall. I had redish brown hari and an arragant smirk on my face. I was 6'2 and well built. Not as big as Emmet but still muscular. My green eyes had life in them which is what they were missing now. Back in the beging of junior year I was a completly different person from who I am today. Because of HER I have me and my friends have changed for the better.


	2. Worst Day

" welcome back to my office. I believe this is the 3rd time and its only the first marking periode. This has got to be a new record." said. Mr. Klem is the pricible of Forks High, the most rainiest part of the United States.

is really really old. I mean he is old enough to retire but he keep on going. My favoriye part about school is making his life hell. Its a wonder he has not retired yet because I sure know that he hates me and can't wait until Im gone.

Anyway, right now he is looking at me through his ancient glasses that are currently slidding down his nose. He had wrinkles covering him from head to toe and he even has to walk with a cane. I mean he is old enough to be my great great grandpa.

I glared at him and took a one of the two seats infront of his desk which was were I proped my feet on. It was quite comfortable. "you better believe it Klem" I snarled at him.

This did not affect . He was quite used to my behavior.

"Edward I have some bad news for you but before I get started I am going to tell you something.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long meeting.

" If you keep acting like this then you are going to get nowere in life. Right now you may think you have it all because you got the good looks, girls and are amazing at sports. However none of thoose things are going to matter once you get into the real world so I suggetst you get your act together. You can do this by getting your feet off my desk and wipping that smirk off your face".

"Well Mr. Klem I'll keep that in mind and by the way I know I have It all so thanks for stating the obvious". I kept my feet on the desk just to piss him off. This was what I lived for.

"Anyway" Mr. Klem said ignoring my last comment and pushing my feet off the desk "You are failing all of your classes so me and the teachers have deciced to put together and extra credit assignment that you will be participating in".

"WHAT" I nearly screamed. This cannot be happening. I mean I didn't do homework but I always aced the test. How could I possibly be failing.

"Oh thats not all " smirked clearly enjoying my discomfort. "you will also have to be joining some clubs this year".

"Well I already do sports so I will not have to'

"No" interupted me "Colleges will want to see you have good grades and be involved with the school wile doing sports. That will make you stand out from all the others".

FUCK ME!!!! This was going to be one shitty year. I mean I know that junior year wasn't going to be easy but this shit just blows.

"Anyway the extra credit you will have to do will be participating in a play, more spefically Romeo and Juliet. It will be a great opprotunity for you and all the other kids that are failing so that you can get your grades back up. As for the clubs I suggest you run for student boy president. Since you said that you have everything winning the election shouldn't be a problem."

With that Mr. Klem knocked my feet off his desk for the second time and pointed to the door.

"Have a nice day and play rehersal is today after school from three to six".

I got out of my seat and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. Mrs. Cope, a receptionist at the school spun around dropping the paper that she was carrying and looked at me.

"Are you okay dear"? she asked

I grubted her and flew out of the office. The bell rang ending first periode so I didn't have to go to spanish. That was the only good thing that happened to me so far today. All I did in that class was fling rubber bands at Jamie Ross, a total nerd and know it all.

I started walking to english when I heard someone screatch "EDDIE"

I turned around to see nothing but the famous Lauren Mallory. The chick had a reputation for a slut and she as hell lived up to it. She was wearing a short skirt with fishnet stockings and a very tight shirt that didn't give much imagination of what her tits looked usually followed Jasper around. They slept together quite freakquently.

"Hey" I said. I wodered where Jasper was

"I was wodering If you were busy tonight" she said clearly trying to be seducive.

I tought things over. I did like to get a little action here and there. Ever since my ex girlfriend Angela and Me had a nasty break up I have been sleeping around because It eases the pain of what she has done to me. However I wasn't sure if I should take her up on her offer. Jasper might get mad because the dude has a complete mental break down if he doesn't get his daily sex in. Kid had a tough life.

"What about Jasper?" I asked

"Oh I don't know. He didn't come to frist periode today."

Jasper always sleeps in so this was not big news.

"I don't know Im kind of busy tonight"

"come on Eddie I know you haven't had some action since at least the beging of last week."

That was true. Lausren hangs out with jessica and tanya, the other two sults in the school. I slept with Tanya last week because I kept thinking about Angela. Fucking girl messed me up.

"I talk to you later" I said and I walked to english.**e**I probably would take her up on the offer I Jasper didn't have her reserved for the night or some shit like that.

I took my seat which was by the window and looked out. When the bell finally rang Mr. Banner started talking about some project that we had to do.

"you will all be assinged partners and will have to do some sort of cummunity service. Then you will right a paper on what you did and what you learned. I have a sheet of things you can do. This is supposed to be creative and fun." Mr. Banner was clearly proud of himself that he found something "fun" to do. I rolled my eyes.

" can we pick our partners"? Tanya asked giving me a flirtatious glance. She recieved some glared from the other grils. I leaned beck on my chair. Yep the ladies are begging for me. Life is ggggrrrrreeeaaaat. I smirked and gave Tanya a wink.

"No I will be picking them for you".

the class groaned. Mr. Banner seemed dissappionted by the response but shrugged it off. Her ran his fingers through his non-existent hair and started reading off the pairs.

"Tanya and Mike. Jessica and Tyler. Kristina and Joey. Eric and Chris and Edward and Isabella".

Okay just when I though today couldn't get any worse it did.

Isabella swan, or Bella as she like to be called moved here last year in the middle of the year. To me that was kind of strage. I mean it was just random. No one knows why she came her. She does not have any frineds. I mane people talk to her, mostly to get answers to their homework foir her. She helps them and is very kind from what I've heard. However she is quite and shy but she has done every single play since she has been hear acording to Emmet.

She is not very attractive though. I mean who wears ratty shirts and jeans. Then to make it worse her hair is ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS in a bun. She has a very small figure. Not many curves unfotunatly. Another strange thing about her is that she is very pale, almost transparent. Well anyways, she is NOT my cup of tea.

She walked over to my desk and quitely sat down. She oranized all of her book and looked up at me and smiled. Well she did have one good quality. Her eyes were a deep chocalate brown and it seemes like you could see her soul.

"Hi Edward" she said in a very soft voice. I sounded like bells were riging of something.

I looked at her and then turned away. Thsi was going to be a long semester.

I was staring out the window when I felt something tap me on the arm. I looked to see Mike Newton pass me the papers that we needed to fill out. I groaned in my head. This means I have to actaully talk to Bella. This sucks. We will probably also have to spend time together outside of class which means I might have to see her father. Lets just say that I was not Chief Swans favorite person.

Me and Emmet used to parnk call 911 ALL the time. It was funny seeing Chief swan get all angry. I get glared at whenever we are in a 10 mile radios of eachother.

"Edward I think I have a good idea of what community service we could do" Bella said softly and then turned and alarming shade of pink. It gave her usually pale skin a nice rosey color.

She saw me staring at her and her blush turned deeper.

"I mean If you have something you would like to do then thats fine" She rushed

" I have nothing in mind so whatever you want is fine"

I was slightly worried of what she wanted to do but Its not like I had any good ideas so it was best If I just went along with what she wanted.

She smiled and looked away.

"Well class before the bell rings will you please tell me what you are going to do. Remmeber that you will have to write a 5 page essay of what you learned and talk about what you did." droned.

Bella stood up andwalked to desk. While they were talking I studies Mr. Banner and Bellas faces. smiled at her but something was off. His eyes were full of sadness. I looked at Bella and she seemed like she was holding back something....tears it looked like. patted her arm and she walked away looking slightly dazed. As she was walking she treiped over her own foot and fell across the floor. A few people snikered while I just looked at her and smirked. She was the worlds most clumiest human being on earth from what I've heard.

She made it back to her seat and countinued to read withering hieghts.

The bell rang and I stood up to leave. I suppose I could have asked her what we were doing for the projest but I really could care a less what we were doing.

I flew out of the room and headed for lunch.

Maby the day would better from there

_please review.... its my first fanfic... let me know if it sucks_


	3. Chapter 3

" welcome back to my office. I believe this is the 3rd time and its only the first marking periode. This has got to be a new record." said. Mr. Klem is the pricible of Forks High, the most rainiest part of the United States.

is really really old. I mean he is old enough to retire but he keep on going. My favoriye part about school is making his life hell. Its a wonder he has not retired yet because I sure know that he hates me and can't wait until Im gone.

Anyway, right now he is looking at me through his ancient glasses that are currently slidding down his nose. He had wrinkles covering him from head to toe and he even has to walk with a cane. I mean he is old enough to be my great great grandpa.

I glared at him and took a one of the two seats infront of his desk which was were I proped my feet on. It was quite comfortable. "you better believe it Klem" I snarled at him.

This did not affect . He was quite used to my behavior.

"Edward I have some bad news for you but before I get started I am going to tell you something.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long meeting.

" If you keep acting like this then you are going to get nowere in life. Right now you may think you have it all because you got the good looks, girls and are amazing at sports. However none of thoose things are going to matter once you get into the real world so I suggetst you get your act together. You can do this by getting your feet off my desk and wipping that smirk off your face".

"Well Mr. Klem I'll keep that in mind and by the way I know I have It all so thanks for stating the obvious". I kept my feet on the desk just to piss him off. This was what I lived for.

"Anyway" Mr. Klem said ignoring my last comment and pushing my feet off the desk "You are failing all of your classes so me and the teachers have deciced to put together and extra credit assignment that you will be participating in".

"WHAT" I nearly screamed. This cannot be happening. I mean I didn't do homework but I always aced the test. How could I possibly be failing.

"Oh thats not all " smirked clearly enjoying my discomfort. "you will also have to be joining some clubs this year".

"Well I already do sports so I will not have to'

"No" interupted me "Colleges will want to see you have good grades and be involved with the school wile doing sports. That will make you stand out from all the others".

FUCK ME!!!! This was going to be one shitty year. I mean I know that junior year wasn't going to be easy but this shit just blows.

"Anyway the extra credit you will have to do will be participating in a play, more spefically Romeo and Juliet. It will be a great opprotunity for you and all the other kids that are failing so that you can get your grades back up. As for the clubs I suggest you run for student boy president. Since you said that you have everything winning the election shouldn't be a problem."

With that Mr. Klem knocked my feet off his desk for the second time and pointed to the door.

"Have a nice day and play rehersal is today after school from three to six".

I got out of my seat and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. Mrs. Cope, a receptionist at the school spun around dropping the paper that she was carrying and looked at me.

"Are you okay dear"? she asked

I grubted her and flew out of the office. The bell rang ending first periode so I didn't have to go to spanish. That was the only good thing that happened to me so far today. All I did in that class was fling rubber bands at Jamie Ross, a total nerd and know it all.

I started walking to english when I heard someone screatch "EDDIE"

I turned around to see nothing but the famous Lauren Mallory. The chick had a reputation for a slut and she as hell lived up to it. She was wearing a short skirt with fishnet stockings and a very tight shirt that didn't give much imagination of what her tits looked usually followed Jasper around. They slept together quite freakquently.

"Hey" I said. I wodered where Jasper was

"I was wodering If you were busy tonight" she said clearly trying to be seducive.

I tought things over. I did like to get a little action here and there. Ever since my ex girlfriend Angela and Me had a nasty break up I have been sleeping around because It eases the pain of what she has done to me. However I wasn't sure if I should take her up on her offer. Jasper might get mad because the dude has a complete mental break down if he doesn't get his daily sex in. Kid had a tough life.

"What about Jasper?" I asked

"Oh I don't know. He didn't come to frist periode today."

Jasper always sleeps in so this was not big news.

"I don't know Im kind of busy tonight"

"come on Eddie I know you haven't had some action since at least the beging of last week."

That was true. Lausren hangs out with jessica and tanya, the other two sults in the school. I slept with Tanya last week because I kept thinking about Angela. Fucking girl messed me up.

"I talk to you later" I said and I walked to english.**e**I probably would take her up on the offer I Jasper didn't have her reserved for the night or some shit like that.

I took my seat which was by the window and looked out. When the bell finally rang Mr. Banner started talking about some project that we had to do.

"you will all be assinged partners and will have to do some sort of cummunity service. Then you will right a paper on what you did and what you learned. I have a sheet of things you can do. This is supposed to be creative and fun." Mr. Banner was clearly proud of himself that he found something "fun" to do. I rolled my eyes.

" can we pick our partners"? Tanya asked giving me a flirtatious glance. She recieved some glared from the other grils. I leaned beck on my chair. Yep the ladies are begging for me. Life is ggggrrrrreeeaaaat. I smirked and gave Tanya a wink.

"No I will be picking them for you".

the class groaned. Mr. Banner seemed dissappionted by the response but shrugged it off. Her ran his fingers through his non-existent hair and started reading off the pairs.

"Tanya and Mike. Jessica and Tyler. Kristina and Joey. Eric and Chris and Edward and Isabella".

Okay just when I though today couldn't get any worse it did.

Isabella swan, or Bella as she like to be called moved here last year in the middle of the year. To me that was kind of strage. I mean it was just random. No one knows why she came her. She does not have any frineds. I mane people talk to her, mostly to get answers to their homework foir her. She helps them and is very kind from what I've heard. However she is quite and shy but she has done every single play since she has been hear acording to Emmet.

She is not very attractive though. I mean who wears ratty shirts and jeans. Then to make it worse her hair is ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS in a bun. She has a very small figure. Not many curves unfotunatly. Another strange thing about her is that she is very pale, almost transparent. Well anyways, she is NOT my cup of tea.

She walked over to my desk and quitely sat down. She oranized all of her book and looked up at me and smiled. Well she did have one good quality. Her eyes were a deep chocalate brown and it seemes like you could see her soul.

"Hi Edward" she said in a very soft voice. I sounded like bells were riging of something.

I looked at her and then turned away. Thsi was going to be a long semester.

I was staring out the window when I felt something tap me on the arm. I looked to see Mike Newton pass me the papers that we needed to fill out. I groaned in my head. This means I have to actaully talk to Bella. This sucks. We will probably also have to spend time together outside of class which means I might have to see her father. Lets just say that I was not Chief Swans favorite person.

Me and Emmet used to parnk call 911 ALL the time. It was funny seeing Chief swan get all angry. I get glared at whenever we are in a 10 mile radios of eachother.

"Edward I think I have a good idea of what community service we could do" Bella said softly and then turned and alarming shade of pink. It gave her usually pale skin a nice rosey color.

She saw me staring at her and her blush turned deeper.

"I mean If you have something you would like to do then thats fine" She rushed

" I have nothing in mind so whatever you want is fine"

I was slightly worried of what she wanted to do but Its not like I had any good ideas so it was best If I just went along with what she wanted.

She smiled and looked away.

"Well class before the bell rings will you please tell me what you are going to do. Remmeber that you will have to write a 5 page essay of what you learned and talk about what you did." droned.

Bella stood up andwalked to desk. While they were talking I studies Mr. Banner and Bellas faces. smiled at her but something was off. His eyes were full of sadness. I looked at Bella and she seemed like she was holding back something....tears it looked like. patted her arm and she walked away looking slightly dazed. As she was walking she treiped over her own foot and fell across the floor. A few people snikered while I just looked at her and smirked. She was the worlds most clumiest human being on earth from what I've heard.

She made it back to her seat and countinued to read withering hieghts.

The bell rang and I stood up to leave. I suppose I could have asked her what we were doing for the projest but I really could care a less what we were doing.

I flew out of the room and headed for lunch.

Maby the day would better from there

_please review.... its my first fanfic... let me know if it sucks_


End file.
